nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott
Scott, labeled The Devious Schemer, is a camper and the main antagonist in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. His favourite music is Kan’Ya East, his favourite colours are blue and green, his favourite movie is Animal Place and he can eat anything as long as Chef doesn’t cook it and he is male tsundere. He once dreamed he tried to get his team to win. His best childhood memory was the very first time he got his parents to argue. His most embarrassing moment at school was when he co-operated with someone else. He once had a lemonade stand, where he forced his neighbors to buy some. Scott likes telling people what to do, so in the future he would love to be a CEO. He never seems interested to be with a girl, since loonies to the floor is just as fun to him. If it was the last day on Earth, Scott would go out by himself and whittle at whatever was happening. Scott arrives to''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' with the rest of the new contestants in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! He is introduced after Jo, and is unfazed when Jo threatens him. He is put on Team A, which would later be known as the Toxic Rats. When Chris first introduces the contestants to the McLean-Brand Chris Head, Scott comments on how the cleft in Chris's chin makes it look "like a butt." In the first challenge, Scott and his teammates get a saw as a reward. They are able to saw their respective totem pole due to B's brilliant idea of creating a human totem pole to reach the rope. Scott, however, does not like B as seen in his first confessional. He explains that he has a plan and that they will soon not even see what hit them. Scott then throws a rock against the wall of the confessional, which bounces back and hits him. Later in the challenge, his team goes down the waterfall and makes it to the log cabins first. After realizing the time on their bomb is running out, Scott informs his team to place their totem on the luxury cabin and win the challenge. However, the Mutant Maggots accidentally destroy the good cabin with their totem. This makes the Toxic Rats lose the challenge and immunity. At the campfire ceremony, Scott is given the first marshmallow, signifying he is safe. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott goes out to look for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. He did not find it, and is instead chased by mutant beavers. When his other team members ask him where he was, he lies and tells them that he was out kissing one of the other female contestants. When they ask him who it was, he tells them a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. At the first part of the challenge, Scott is seen wanting to quit the challenge after he is almost eaten by a bipedal, mutated shark named Fang (who has since become his rival this season, as he has surfaced multiple times to make attempts at eating him), but Lightning makes sure he does not. In the second part of the challenge, he is given the rat. In order to lose, he takes a long time before giving it to B. Once his team loses, Scott tells his team that Dakota has to go. Dawn agrees and at the campfire ceremony, Dakota is seen leaving. Scott is given a marshmallow, keeping him safe from elimination. Similarly, he eliminates all the other contestants, that either win the challenge for his team, or he has something personal with them. He somehow convinces the other campers in his team to eliminate the person of his choice, mostly if they seem to be trying to reveal his identity as a traitor. He mostly steals something important from the other campers or doesw something that seems to be unportrayed until the end of the episode. When the episode ends, he takes something that belongs to the camper he wants to leave, and hides the stolen items in it then reveals it to the others, or somehow portrays the other campers to look bad, therefore wanting to be eliminated, either in the challenge, in their cabins, or in the elimination ceremony. Because of this trait, he is portrayed to be similar to ex-contestant Alejandro. He also has a continued rivalry throughout the season with Fang, and they seem to fight each other or hurt each other in one way or another in nearly every episode, until and after the merge. It is very late in the season when Scott finally learns that Fang has only tried to eat him out of revenge for accidentally taking his tooth early in the season. When Scott is finally eliminated in "Eat, Puke & Be Wary," Chris forces him to take the Hurl of Shame with Fang, who finally takes his tooth back from him. In the last episode, he is shown getting around in a mechanical trauma chair after he was severely mauled by Fang, which results to Scott not able to qualify for the future seasons due to his condition. In Ultima Scott turn into Ttcxos in Circle of the blot. but, Ttcxos had powers to red dark, long many ago, dark fight light, Ttcxos got dark. and Ttcxos fight Kirsty. Ttcxos is pet to monster shark. Category:Sentinels Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Total Drama Teens